Please Remember
by Moosagi
Summary: Set during R season. What would happen if Mamoru remembered who he was before the final fight against Ail and Ann. Please read AN at bottom if you would like to write sequel.


**Please Remember**

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of its characters.

"Oh My God! I am sssooo late. Haruna is going to kill me!!!" Usagi yelled as she ran out of her house. She was sprinting down the street when she ran into someone.

"Ooof. I'm so sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going," she apologised as she stood up.

"Damn right. Late again Odongo?" said a very familiar voice.

"Oh it's only you Mamoru. If I had known I wouldn't have apologised because you're not worth it," Usagi yelled, "Aaahhhh. Now I'm even later. I'm certain to get a detention now. It's all your fault Jerk!" She jumped up and started her mad dash to school again but not without taking one last longing glance back at Mamoru. "Oh if only you remembered," she thought to herself.

Mamoru watched as she looked back at him, her eyes full of hope, pain and…..love? As he watched her run, a vision flashed in front of his minds eye.

Flashback

"Endy! Please don't fight. I don't want to lose you. I love you!" pleaded a girl with him. She was beautiful, gorgeous actually but somewhat familiar.

"Serenity, I'm sorry. I love you too, more than words can say but I swore to your mother that I would help defend your kingdom," he found himself saying.

Serenity threw her arms around his neck and kissed him, "Promise me you'll come back."

"I will," he replied and leapt off the balcony.

End Flashback

Mamoru shook his head, "Weird." He continued walking towards the arcade.

Usagi walked out of detention, "Stupid Haruna. She left and never came back. Now it's late and I missed a Senshi meeting. Rei is going to kill me. Could this day get any worse?"

"Hey Odongo. Did you get another detention?" asked Mamoru, walking alongside her.

"Leave me alone Mamoru. I'm not in the mood," she mumbled, pushing past him.

He saw the frustration on her face and knew not to mess with her. But something inside of him wanted to know what was wrong. He caught up with her, "Serenity, what's wrong?"

Usagi looked up at him, her eyes wide. "Serenity?" she barely whispered, "You're remembering." She looked away and ran to the Arcade, Mamoru close behind her.

"She missed another meeting!" Rei fumed.

"Give her a break. She probably had something on," Minako defended.

"Yeah, like a detention," Rei muttered.

The doors to the arcade opened and Usagi walked in. She looked for the girls and walked over to them. She sat down in the seat and buried her head in her arms.

"Where were you? You mis…..What's Wrong?" Rei asked, sounding concerned.

"He's remembering. He called me Serenity," Usagi answered in barely a whisper.

The girls eyes widened.

The doors to the arcade opened and Mamoru walked in, acting as though nothing had happened. He saw how upset she was. He walked over, wanting to comfort her. "Odongo? Fail another test?" he sneered. He was surprised by his own tone.

She stood up, facing him, tears threatening to fall. "Why can't you remember any of it Endy? When we first met, the masquerade ball my mother put on, Beryl attacking my kingdom and… and how much you loved me. I can't believe you forgot," she cried, tears pouring down her face. She turned and ran from the arcade.

"USAGI!!! WAIT!!!" The girls called running after her.

Mamoru stood there, surprise on his face, "She called me Endy. That's what the girl in my dreams called me!"

Usagi stopped in the park, when the girls finally caught her.

"What was all that about?" Rei asked.

A scream echoed through the park.

"Tell you later. We have to take care of something," Usagi said, grabbing her broach.

"Moon Crystal Power!"

"Mercury Star Power!"

"Mars Star Power!"

"Jupiter Star Power!"

"Venus Star Power!"

Where 5 teenagers once stood, the legendary Sailor Senshi stood.

"I want all you energy!" screamed Insectoid as he drained another person.

"Stop right there!" yelled someone.

Insectoid looked around, trying to find the person whom the voice belonged to.

"Over here creep!"

He turned to see Sailor Moon and the Sailor Senshi.

"I'm Sailor Moon, Champion of Love and Justice. I will not let you get away with this. In the name of the moon, I will punish you!"

Insectoid smiled, "You wish. I want YOUR energy. You have lots!" He shot spines at the Senshi. They flew back and were pinned to trees.

Insectoid turned to Sailor Moon, "You're mine. Surrender your energy!" He leaped towards her but she dodged him. The two started hand-to-hand combat. The Senshi watched amazed, as she was able to fight without their help.

Mamoru stood there.

"You really blew it didn't you buddy," Motoki said, walking up behind him. But Mamoru just stood there, staring at the doors.

Insectoid hit Sailor Moon. She flying and hit a tree. She attempted to stand up, but found she couldn't.

Insectoid laughed, "Haha! I have you know!" He stretched out his arm and a vine shot from his hand.

Sailor Moon watched helplessly as she was about to have her energy drained.

Something Flashed.

Insectoid screamed and the vine fell limp to the floor.

Sailor Moon knew who it was, "Moonlight…" She stopped when she looked at the rose.

It was red.

She turned in the direction from where the rose came from and saw Tuxedo Kamen standing there.

He smiled at her, "Finish him off……..Usako."

Sailor Moon's face lit up and she pulled out her sceptre.

"Moon Sceptre Elimination!"

Insectoid screamed then turned back into a card.

"You may have a new fighter, but we will claim this planet for our own!" Ail and Ann laughed, before disappearing.

The Senshi fell to the ground and watched as Sailor Moon detransformed.

Tuxedo Kamen let his transformation fade.

Usagi ran into his arms, "Mamo-chan. You remember."

Mamoru held her close, not wanting to let her go, "Only with a little help from my Princess."

He lowered his head so he was mere centimetres away from her face, "I'm sorry for being such a jerk to you."

She smiled at him, "So you should be!"

He returned the smile and kissed her.

"Damn it! Usagi got him. Oh well. I'll just steal him off her," Natsumi thought as she ran back to her apartment, thinking up of devious ways to steal Mamoru off Usagi.

A/N: Well, that's all I have for this one. If you want to right a sequel then feel free to! Though if possible could you send me the link to it or the fic by e-mail coz I would really love to read it. Will be updatinf Present and Future as one soon but I am going away so after I put chapter one and possibly chapter 2 that may be it or a few weeks. Thanks to everyone who reviewed for it. Also if your down on the pending list for my C2 community can you please accept. If you would like to subscribe, the name of the C2 is Mooshed. Thankyou once again.

Moosagi :)


End file.
